injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League Infinity
Justice League Infinity is a video game developed by Cinema Studios. It features the Justice League about 6 or 7 years after their formation. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg are the main playable characters in the story mode. Other characters can be unlocked and played as in freeplay missions or a mission where the player can choose their own characters. Playable Characters In-Game *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Aquaman *Cyborg Unlockable *Zatanna *Shazam *Power Girl *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow DLC *Black Canary *Captain Atom *Firestorm *Hawkgirl Pre-Order *Joker *Robin Villains Legion of Doom *Ra's al Ghul *Brainiac *Lex Luthor *Deathstroke *Black Adam *Doomsday *Joker *Harley Quinn *Bizzaro Superman *Poison Ivy *The Key *Doctor Polaris *Solomon Grundy *Gorilla Grodd *Captain Cold *Killer Frost *Mister Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Bane *Black Manta *Felix Faust *Professor Zoom Apokaliptians *Darkseid *Granny Goodness *Big Barda *Kanto *Devilance *Steppenwolf *Female Furies **Lashina **Bloody Mary **Mad Harriet **Stompa *Kalibak *Vermin Vundabar *Mantis Voice Cast *Superman: George Newbern *Batman: Kevin Conroy *Wonder Woman: Vanessa Marshall *Green Lantern: Nathan Fillion *Flash: Justin Chambers *Aquaman: Phil LaMarr *Cyborg: Khary Payton *Zatanna: Lacy Chabert *Shazam: Jerry O'Connell *Power Girl: Tara Strong *Martian Manhunter: Carl Lumbly *Green Arrow: Alan Tudyk *Black Canary: Grey DeLisle *Captain Atom: Roger Craig Smith *Firestorm: Nolan North *Hawkgirl: Jennifer Hale *Joker: Troy Baker *Robin: Jesse McCartney *Ra's al Ghul: Oded Fehr *Brainiac: John Noble *Lex Luthor: Clancy Brown *Deathstroke: J. G. Hertzler *Black Adam: Joey Naber *Doomsday: Michael Jai White *Harley Quinn: Hynden Walch *Bizzaro Superman: John DiMaggio *Poison Ivy: Tasia Valenza *The Key: Carlos Alazraqui *Doctor Polaris: Tom Kane *Solomon Grundy: Fred Tatasciore *Gorilla Grodd: Powers Boote *Captain Cold: James Arnold Taylor Story Mode Expansion Packs The Dynamic Duo In this expansion pack, the player can play as Batman and his newest crime-fighting partner, Nightwing, aka Stephanie Brown, who has taken up the mantle after Dick Grayson's disappearance, which you will be investigating. Travel throughout Gotham and fight the baddies known as Riddler, Two-Face, Firefly, and last but not least, the Joker himself. King of the Seas In this expansion pack, the player can play as Aquaman and Superman who travel to Atlantis in order to defeat Aquaman's back-stabbing brother known as Ocean Master, who has usurped the throne from the rightful King of Atlantis. Green Lantern's Light In this expansion pack, the player can play as Hal Jordan and his fellow Green Lantern, John Stewart, as they are called off of Earth in order to battle Atrocitus and the Red Lantern Corps to stop them from destroying Oa. First Impressions In this expansion pack, the player can play as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, and even Darkseid as you experience the very first meeting of the Justice League. Pre-Order Bonuses *If the player pre-orders from Amazon, they get exclusive "Secret Identity" skins, which include Clark Kent (reporter outfit), Bruce Wayne (business suit), Princess Diana (toga), Hal Jordan (test pilot suit), Barry Allen (CSI outfit), King Orin (traditional Atlantean costume), Victor Stone (football uniform), Zatanna Zatara (magician outfit), Billy Batson (civvies), Power Girl (S.T.A.R. Labs uniform), John Jones (detective wear), and Oliver Queen (business suit). *If the player pre-orders from Wal-Mart, they get an additional "Power Swap" option, where they can choose certain playable characters and switch around their powers. *If the player pre-orders from GameStop they get New 52 skins for everyone in the game (heroes and villains), and if the character does not appear in the New 52, they are given a redesigned skin. The playable characters are also given the option of different voice actors in the New 52 skin. *If the player pre-orders from CinemaStudios.com, they get the Justice League Infinity Collector's Edition which comes with a Batman vs Superman statue, a JLI shirt, and the exclusive DLC Characters of the Joker and Robin. Category:Games Category:Injustice Fanon Wiki Store Category:Created by Artemis Thorson